With the development of the Internet of Things, vertical industry applications of the Internet of Things are gradually blended and progress toward a horizontal application mode. One terminal in the Internet of Things may exchange information with a plurality of applications/platforms, and at the same time, may also exchange information with a plurality of users in one application to realize device sharing. A gateway of the Internet of Things, as an important network element in an architecture of the Internet of Things, provides a capability of information interaction between the applications/platforms of the Internet of Things and a terminal device. Especially for some terminal devices having limited capability in the Internet of Things, the gateway of the Internet of Things will provide more capabilities to realize the application of the Internet of Things. Here, the terminal device may be simply referred to as a terminal, may also be referred to as a device.
At present, in the specific embodiments of the Internet of Things, the plurality of applications/platforms may exchange information with the same terminal device through the gateway of the Internet of Things. However, the same operation frequently executed on the terminal device within a certain period of time will increase the resource loss such as the energy consumption of the terminal device, or execution of operations in conflict with each other on the terminal device within a certain period of time, such as making a device sleep to save energy and waking up the device for reading information, or reading the information of the device and modifying the data of the device, or the like, will influence the accuracy of the read data and increase the complexity of the operation.
At present, no effective solution has been proposed for the problem already existing in the process of executing interactive operations on the terminal device in the related art.